


Look at Me

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But mostly fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, no emotional trauma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is not nearly as sly as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god look I wrote more fluff and it's adorable and cute and eeeee Draco is precious in this byE

"I see the way you look at me, you know. When you think no one's looking."

It was very quiet in the dungeons. Harry was just leaving potions when Malfoy had pulled him to the side of the corridor, hushing him, and giving him such a serious look that Harry didn't even protest.

Harry spluttered and ran a hand through his wild hair, making the flyaways stick up even worse than usual. He then coughed and crossed his arms.

"I erm, I don't know...what you're talking about, Malfoy. Honestly." he said incredibly nervously.

Malfoy merely smiled and shook his head, the corners of his lips curling up at one side into a smirk, that somehow seemed to fit perfectly upon his face.

"Oh Harry, let's not play these games, we have no reason to now, anymore. What with...the war over." he said quietly, picking at his cloak, pulling at a loose thread, and looking at like it had personally offended him. For all Harry knew, maybe it had.

Harry blushed and looked down at his trainers. He had of course, noticed that Draco had gotten incredibly fit and attractive over the years, but he always tried to drown his attraction to the pale boy in hatred and ignorance.

It seemed like the approach was failing miserably.

"Um."

Malfoy laughed, he laughed and Harry had never heard such a beautiful sound coming from the blond. The quiet, tinkling sound was far more attractive than the cruelly loud snickering he had been exposed to, over the years.

Harry bit his lip, trying to bite back a smile, looking up at Malfoy through his fringe and pushed his glasses back up properly.

"Yes, Harry, you look at me like _that. _" he said grinning rather wickedly.__

__"I mean, I _do _know I am rather an exquisite creature, but you look at me like a greedy little kid looks at cake." the blond continued.___ _

____Harry stifled a laugh behind his hand and looked at Malfoy._ _ _ _

____"It's not my fault, you're so...beautiful." Harry said shyly, whispering that last bit._ _ _ _

____Malfoy looked victoriously triumphant._ _ _ _

____"Hmm, I don't think I quite caught that last bit there, Harry. You look awfully nervous darling." Malfoy stated while looking at Harry, coming closer and closer until Harry realized Malfoy had him pushed up against the cold stone wall._ _ _ _

____"Er-Malfoy, what exactly-"_ _ _ _

____He promptly shut up when he felt lips upon his, lips that belonged to a certain infuriating and gorgeous Draco Malfoy._ _ _ _

____He involuntarily closed his eyes, trying to process that yes Malfoy was kissing him and _sweet Merlin he nipping gently at his lip and- _____ _ _

______Malfoy laughed quietly when he heard Harry moan softly, oh this boy was too good, he tasted like pumpkin juice and mint and so indescribably Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry gingerly took Malfoy by the waist, pulling the taller boy closer to him and kissing him back earnestly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was going to have to start staring at Malfoy much more often._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
